


A bad decision

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Minato gets drunk on the road with his wife and loses a fantastic night with her. The consequences will be something I'll not forget.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A bad decision

**Author's Note:**

> Finally come back and I have much more to tell, so enjoy it. PD: almost the whole story is in Minato POV

I was glad that Kushina had agreed to go to the Hokage conference with me. We'd been married for nearly 17 years and never seemed to go anywhere alone together any more. I was also surprised that she had agreed, as she had to know that for the most part she would be bored out of her skull, so maybe she was thinking along the same lines, and I was glad because she seemed to have lost interest in sex lately. And it wasn't as if it was far away, barely a five hour from Konoha, and we had a private hotel room, so I thought we might as well take advantage.

We packed enough stuff for the overnight stay. We'd agreed to let out 16 year old son, Naruto, have some friends stay over, on the condition that there were no girls. I was a little tentative when the first of them began turning up just as we were leaving, as I had many friends, but Kushina said we could trust him.

I wasn't so convinced; I had noticed that Naruto was becoming, well, not exactly rebellious towards me, but perhaps a little flippant and dismissive, especially at times like this when I tried to lay down any rules. But I reasoned that it was to be expected in a young man his age, and there was no way I was going to miss a night of randy hotel sex with my wife over this, so we went, leaving the house at the mercy of the band of loud, energetic teenagers.

As it turned out, I might as well have insisted on staying. A group of my shinobi guards headed to the hotel bar following last assembly of the day, and, being the macho, overly-competitive guys that we are, we proceeded to attempt to drink each other under the table. I didn't even realise how much I'd drunk, or how late it was, until I got a very short text message from Kushina a few hours later just saying, 'Where the fuck are you?'

I don't really remember much of the evening after that. I vaguely remembered throwing up on the floor of the hotel room once, maybe twice, but the rest of it was a blur. When I finally awoke in the morning, with a pounding headache, I was alone in the room with an angry note from Kushina informing me that she'd never been so embarrassed, having to call room service to clean up her 40 year old drunk husband's puke from the hotel room carpet, and that she was leving to home. A couple of analgesics were pointedly taped to the note.

I had to spend the second half of the conference with a thundering hangover, pining for the night of hot sex I'd totally blown, and desperately thinking of ways to make it up to Kushina. By the time I leving the town at 5.30pm, I hadn't come up with anything, resolved to the fact that I was going to have to face my angry wife and plead for forgiveness, especially if I wanted to have sex ever again.

When I pulled up outside our house a few hours later about 10.30pm, I entered the house seeing various pieces of clothing from my son's friends and the marks of a crazy party The party was only supposed to be for one night, as far as I knew, and I also presumed that Kushina was back, so the presence of the messy house is so weird. It was possible she had gone to her mom's or a friend's house and Naruto and his friends had decided to stretch out the party, though he had to know we were due back about now.

I was going to walk right in through the our room's door, but something told me that I should get the lay of the land first, partly to find out whether my wife was actually home, and also I didn't want to know what sort of teenage post-party hell I was walking into. Then I left the house and like a spy shinobi I explored my house from outside. I felt a tad guilty, peeping through the windows of my own house to spy on my wife and our son, but I rationalised it as just a quick check to see what I was in for.

I walked as quietly as I could up to the lounge window and peeped through the window. The light were on and the curtains were open a crack, and I could see every available flat surface covered in beer cans, beer bottles, and even one or two bottles of spirits, not to mention the ornate bong perched on the coffee table for all the world to see. But there were only things, and no sign of my son, so, though I frowned at the fact that my 16 year old son and his friends were drinking heavily and smoking, essentially confirming my misgivings of the day before, I moved around the side of the house, where I could see the lights were on in the master bedroom.

Well, I couldn't really have predicted what I saw, not in a million years.

The curtains were more open here, giving me a good view of the whole room, and when I looked inside I was initially shocked by the crowd of boys I saw, angry that they'd invaded our privacy, but that was nothing to what I felt when I took in the rest of the scene.

On the bed, naked from the waist down was my wife Kushina, her big boobs exposed and bouncing around. She was lying on her back, her legs wrapped around the waist of my son's best friend, Sasuke, his tight pint-sized butt rising and falling smoothly and fluidly as he pounded his 16 year old dick into her snatch missionary style. Off to the side, watching the events very intently and with apparently great enjoyment, sat Naruto, our son, ardently jacking a truly massive slab of teen meat as his bud fucked his mom right in front of him like it was most natural thing in the world.

I was paralyzed by the sight, my entire body frozen in place, my mind too it seemed, as all I could do was stare soundlessly in disbelief. I wanted to scream out loud, to crash through the window and tear Naruto, Sasuke and their smirking, cat-calling friends limb from limb. How could Kushina do this to me, cuckold me with another guy, a guy who was still practically a kid no less, while our son and all his friends looked on in admiration? I should have been ranting and raging until the sky fell, or at least crumpled on the ground, sobbing broken-heartedly. But I didn't. Partly because I was still in shock, but mostly because my dick talked me out of it.

In spite of my inner turmoil, I suddenly realised that my cock was rock hard in my pants, the tent poking up against the wall of our house as I watched my wife get well and truly laid by a teenager speaking volumes about what I really felt beneath the feelings of shock and anger, which seemed suddenly superficial.

I ducked my head down closer to the windowsill, for fear of being seen, my eyes wide as I watched the disturbingly hot scene continue before my eyes, my breath short and my heart racing, my hips moving slowly so that my confined erection rubbed pleasurably against the smooth wooden boards beneath the window. I took a quick look around behind me to make sure nobody was about, but the house next door was dark and silent, and nobody would be able to see me from the street, even if it had been broad daylight out. Having ensured that I wasn't likely to get caught in the act, not immediately anyhow, I eagerly turned my eyes back to the window.

I couldn't help but admire Sasuke's energy as he pumped his hips up and down into Kushina. Even through the double-glazed windows I could hear the boisterous cheers and whoops and raucous encouragement from the other boys, and I imagined the smell to be akin to that of locker room, all cheap deodorant, a little bit of aftershave, and that funk of raw testosterone and teenage hormones permeating the air, combined with the heady funk of hardcore raunchy sex.

The boys were all shirtless to a man, several wearing his Hitai-ate, a couple of them still in their board shorts and socks, the rest either stripped to their boxer briefs or naked altogether. They were all built along the same lines; smooth, tight, rippling muscles, some a little more beefy, others more lean, all displaying annoyingly large erections for their age. Most, if not all, were easily bigger than my measly 5 inches, and my own son was definitely in the top two in terms of length, and pretty thick too.

I wondered absently where in the family he got that from; certainly not from me. Then I remembered the famous virility and fertility of the Uzumaki clan, and I felt a little shred of my manhood shrivel and die inside me as I gazed enviously at my son's proud cock, more than double the size of mine, which was straining harder and harder in my pants by the minute. I didn't think I'd been so hard since I was 18 myself.

A couple of minutes of watching later I saw Sasuke slam himself to the hilt in my wife's pussy and I heard him holler out loud that he was cumming, before his breathless voice was drowned by the roars and cheers of his comrades. He thrust and twitched for a few moments before his taut body finally sagged in exhaustion, the sweat dripping from his smooth muscles as he pushed himself up and back, giving me a side-on view of his dripping erection, still hard as an iron bar by the looks of it, clearly the second biggest of the group length-wise, but the shaft was much thinner than Naruto's. Through all the turmoil in my mind over what I was watching, I felt a small glow of pride at my son, which suddenly turned back to disbelief as I saw him stand, swagger over to where his mom lay prone on the bed, her pussy leaking copious globs of jism onto the linen sheets, swaying his hips as he walked so that his huge bone swung dangerously in front of him, got into a kneeling position on the mattress by her head, and began feeding his bone into her wide open mouth, my wife sucking her son's cock into her throat with apparent relish.

The raucous cheering of the boys in the room reached a fever pitch as they watched Naruto get deep slurpy head from his mom, and one of the sitting boys - I think he was called Kiba - stood up and laid down on the bed beside her, hands behind his back, his towering cock arching over his washboard stomach as I saw him mouth something to my wife as she pumped her mouth down on the first five inches of Naruto's cock.

I saw her nod to what Kiba was saying, and then she extracted our son's cock from her mouth and got to her knees. The boys cheered even louder and began chanting and whooping as Kushina swung her leg over to straddle the boy, her hand playing with his leaking cock as he beamed eagerly up at her, one hand coming out from behind his head to fondle one of her heaving breasts, and then she shuffled forward so that he was pressed against her labia, teased him a little, and then she lowered herself down, her pussy accepting his entire length inside her in one go.

Was cock was still straining as I watched, open mouthed, as Kushina ground herself into the boy's lap, her cunt hugging his erection snugly, gyrating her curvy hips around, and then she started to ride him passionately, her large tits heaving up and down as she bounced, the watching boys chanting, "Cowgirl, cowgirl, cowgirl!"

This continued for a few minutes, until Kiba apparently got tired of being the passive party and began thrusting up into her insistently, and Kushina rose up on her knees to support herself as the boy began to power fuck up into her with blinding speed, causing her to throw her head back and squeal out loud, her throat emitting the sort of sounds I had never heard her make while in bed with me.

As this was happening Naruto was also apparently becoming bored kneeling on the sidelines jacking off while his friend got all the action. As Kushina threw her head back again, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly as the boy beneath her rammed her like a diesel engine, I saw my son get to his feet on the mattress, set himself astride Kiba's chest and push his boner in his mom's face, upon which she eagerly slurped it back into her mouth with apparent relish, his fat cream-filled balls slapping against her chin as he took advantage of the better position to force himself in to the root.

My wife gagged a couple of times around our son's thick shaft, but other than that she had no obvious trouble with the intrusion, not even when he began to fuck her face, his rock hard abs bumping into her forehead as he rapidly pumped his hips back and forth, his strong hands holding her head still. Everything about their demeanour suggested this was not the first time such inappropriate activities had taken place between the two of them.

Then, just as I thought I could take no more, I saw another boy stand up, whip off his underwear with a showman's flourish and swagger over to the bed to turn the threesome into a foursome. For a moment I was confused as to where he was going to fit himself in, though at the back of my mind I already knew perfectly well.

Sure enough, the boy, whose name I didn't know, crawled up so that he was kneeled behind Kushina, lined up his long, slim cock, and pushed it up her ass in one long, smooth motion.

I saw Kushina go rigid, her eyes flying open and rolling up into her head. She jerked a few times and I realised with a thrill that the brazen force of the penetration had made her cum, hard, by the looks of it. Naruto and Kiba never relented their assault on her mouth and cunt; if anything they increased the intensity of their fucking.

The new contended held himself still for a moment as my wife orgasmed, then began to dick her ass with long smooth strokes, bringing his hands around to grasp her body just below her beasts, increasing the speed of his strokes steadily until he had matched the ferocity of the other two, the sound of flesh slapping wetly against flesh now audible to me even over the sound of the spectating boys, who were now chanting "DP, DP, DP!"

I marvelled at the energy and sheer unadulterated stamina of the three boys as the triple pounding of my wife went on and on and on, the minutes seeming to stretch into hours and still they rammed her like wild animals, never losing pace or that maniacal speed, Kushina's body flopping around between them like a ragdoll, her weight largely supported by their pounding cocks in her every available orifice.

Finally, I saw Naruto throw his head back, his body tensing, every muscle standing out in relief as he filled him mom's stomach with his seed. Moments later, I saw the other two also tense, the unknown boy driving himself as far as he would go as he went rigid, his body jerking as he unleashed the contents of his balls into my wife's ass. Kibadidn't stop and I saw him grimace wildly as he fucked through his orgasm like a man possessed, his copious teen load spurting out onto his hairless stomach, the juices churned up by his thundering cock like whipped cream.

It was too much for me. I gripped my cock to try and stop the inevitable, but it was too late; the sight of the three powerful superior teenagers, each one of them alone ten times the man I had ever been, brutally inseminating my darling wife - who would, had it not been for my excesses last night, have been riding my own cock with hopefully half the appetite I had seen her display tonight - pushed me over the edge. I couldn't silence my desperate moans as I collapsed on the grass, my cock filling my underwear with my own load, soaking through my slacks to form a big wet patch. I continued to grunt and moan as I jerked and twitched, overcome by the throes of orgasm, the scenes I had witnessed through the window in the past half hour racing across my mind's eye like a fast movie reel.

After a couple of minutes, as I was lying panting and practically sobbing on my back on the gravel, I heard footsteps crunching towards me. I turned my head in alarm, wondering who it was who caught me. If it was any of the neighbours or, god forbid, a cop, then I was toast. My reputation in the neighbourhood would be mud.

But it was Naruto. He stood over me like a giant, his hands on his hips, the sweat still glinting on his bare chest, his baggy shorts tenting menacingly, smirking down at me like the cat that caught the canary.

"Enjoy the show, Tou-chan?"

There were suddenly other footsteps, and the next second I was being dragged to my feet, then the bedroom window had been flung open, and the strong hands that were holding me were bundling me through it, so that I fell to the carpeted floor with a dazed thump.

The eyes of all the boys were on me, and I suddenly felt an inch high, though I was old enough to be any of their dads. They were all grinning at me with no shred of contrition or guilt, and I heard a few poorly stifled sniggers ripple among them. I looked down and saw the spreading stain in my grey slacks and turned bright red, dropping my eyes to the floor in shame as the mocking laughter grew louder.

"Well, Minato, I hope this teaches you a well-earned lesson about the evils of drinking to excess!" I heard from the bed, and raised my head to meet the cold hard eyes of my wife, glaring down at me with grim satisfaction. Even with jizz dripping down her chin, and onto the bed from her ass and cunt, I couldn't bring myself to hold her gaze for long, and I dropped my eyes to the floor again, feeling utterly wretched and worthless.

"Well now that he knows our secret, mom, it looks to me like he wouldn't mind joining in!"

I looked up again to see Naruto and the two other boys from outside re-entering the room from the hall, my son still flashing his sneering, shit-eating smirk. The tent in his shorts didn't seem to have gone down at all, and I found my eyes following it, as though hypnotized. How had I failed to notice how big he was growing down there?

"Yes, I agree, sweetie," Kushina said decisively from the bed. "Minato, come up here. Now."

Some dormant submissive programming somewhere inside me flicked on like a light bulb, and I found myself crawling across the carpet to the bed at my wife's directed order. I heard the laughter from the boys growing louder.

"Stand up," Kushina barked like a drill sergeant, making me jump. "And take your clothes off. All of them."

I did as I was told, my face burning even redder as I heard the boys burst into ribald laughter at the sight of my pitiful pin-dick, which was already treacherously hard again. I glanced over and saw them pointing at my crotch, still wet from my hands-free orgasm, practically rolling on the floor with gleeful mirth, and I felt yet more of what manhood I still possessed shrivel up inside me. I must've been smaller when hard than some of them were when soft.

"Now, listen; I've been fucked by all these boys multiple times since I got home last night, better than I have been in all my seventeen years of sharing my bed with you, at least until our son was old enough to take over those duties from you. I was fully prepared to give you one last chance to fuck me good and properly last night after the conference - though I had no intention of giving up Naruto's huge cock - but you chose to drink to the point that you couldn't even go for a shit by yourself, let alone get that ridiculous little thing hard. I clearly put WAY too much confidence in you. But I will say one thing; the only thing these boys can't do better than you is eat pussy."

I looked up at her, pleadingly, as the laughter burst out again, but Kushina's eyes flashed and I dropped my eyes again at once.

"Get on the bed and lie back." She directed, and I found myself practically scrambling to obey, to the great merriment of the boys. My wife maneuvered me so that my head was at the foot of the bed facing the onlooking boys. "Since these boys have been good enough to give you a display of how real men treat women like me in bed, I think it's your turn to give them a demonstration in turn. Now I have them it's all you're really good for any more. Watch closely, boys!"

I looked up as she swung her legs over me so that she was straddling my head, her ripe, gooey cunt directly overhead. I noticed that she had shaved recently, and I squirmed at the realisation that it was probably intended for my benefit last night. But I had fucked up, and her freshly shaved pussy had instead been enjoyed by our son and his band of friends.

"Now, Minato, I want you to go to town on this pussy like your life depends on it." Kushina said instructively as she lowered herself down onto my face, her ass facing the room. "Show these boys how a wimpy, pathetic cuckold services his wife."

What could I do but obey? As her gaping snatch pressed against my mouth, the laughter and jeers of the boys ringing in my ears, I extended my tongue to lap gently at the lips of her labia and her clit. I heard her gasp above me as I teased the folds of flesh, and as always she began to get wetter, the scent of her sex overpowering my senses. As I dug deeper with my tongue, her weight pushing my face ever deeper into her muff, I heard her grunt, and my wide open mouth was suddenly filled with a glob of gooey, tangy fluid.

I swallowed it dutifully down even as I realised that she was feeding me the god-knows-how-many loads of the boys' spunk she was holding up inside her, but I felt oddly floaty and disconnected as the flow increased to a steady trickle, her sweet womanly nectar infused with the fresh zesty flavour of potent teenage spooge.

The boys were cheering and roaring with laughter like they were at a wrestling match as my wife ground her crotch into my face, and I knew that even over the noise they could hear my enthusiastic slurps as I munched on her pussy. The flavour of the juices spilling out of her was overwhelming and I sucked and tongued her more and more fervently, trying to get more of it, like trying to lick the last of a tasty sauce from a jar when you tongue isn't quite long enough. My cock was rampant against my belly, and I wondered if the humiliation combined with the flavour of my wife's cum dump was going to make me cum involuntarily again.

A shadow suddenly fell over me and I looked up to see my son towering over me like a god, fully naked, his majestic cock rising from his crotch like a rocket ready to launch. His youthful familiar face was twisted with a malevolent leer as he looked down at me, watching me drink the cum loads from him and his buddies from his mother's pussy like it was the fountain of youth.

"Here Tou-chan!" he sneered. "Let me help you with that."

He swung a foot up onto the bed, so that our audience could still see the perverted act going on between my wife's legs, his fat balls resting heavily on my forehead, lined himself up, and rammed his huge rod all the way into the cunt he had slid out of sixteen years ago with a vulgar squelch. The underside of his cock glided across my burrowing tongue, and before I even knew what was happening I was licking my son's heavy, sweaty balls, so much bigger than mine.

"HA! Yeah dad, suck on my balls!" He hollered, giving his watching friends a rowdy 'rock-on' hand sign. He wiggled his hips around, sloshing his cock around inside his mom like he was drilling for oil, and then he quickly yanked himself back out. A torrent of slime gushed out of her, and into my waiting mouth. I gagged for a moment but then began to guzzle the juice down, no longer really caring about the jeers and cat-calls the boys were throwing at me.

As the torrent began to reduce again Naruto once more lined himself up and slid into Kushina, claiming his mom's snatch, and then pulled out to let another gusher rain out into my face. Then he slammed in again, and began to pound her hard, holding tight to her hips so that her cunt remained over my face as he fucked more and more of the spunk out of her into my wide open mouth, my tongue extended to catch any stray drops, his balls bashing into my forehead.

As the torrent began to subside, and I began to realise that I'd swallowed down all the pent up cum she had to feed me, Naruto slowed down too, before carefully withdrawing his rod from his mom, causing the slime-covered helmet to drag across my tongue.

"Ooh yeah Tou-chan, that feels good!" my son grunted as he rubbed back and forth across my tongue, which for some reason I hadn't retracted, keeping it stuck out to slurp the last of my mistress's pussy juices.

He did this a few more times, the watching boys howling with laughter, raising cries of 'faggot!' and 'fuckin' cocksucker!' Then he stood up straight, looking down at me from above past his throbbing cock a cold hard look in his eyes that made me tremble as to what was coming next.

"Keep that tongue out, sissy!" he snarled. "Come on, tickle mom's clit with your tongue."

"Do as he says, dear," Kushina put in, arching her back so that I had to stretch my tongue as far out as I could to reach her clit, teasing me with it. Oh god, I was so close my cock was practically trembling.

Naruto smirked down at me as I followed his and his mother's orders, then pressed the head of his cock up against her clit so I was tickling that with my tongue as well, and he started to leak heavily.

"God, you're such a fuckin' loser, Mina-chan." He spat, as he changed his angle of attack and sank his cock into my mouth and down my throat. With my wife sitting astride me and my head between my son's legs there was nothing I could do to get away, and I gagged as my own son forced me to fellate him, his superior cock violating my throat until his balls were resting on my nose. I couldn't stop it; as my gullet struggled helplessly around his thick fleshy shaft I felt my cock jerking about as I came, my balls dribbling what was left of their contents onto my stomach.

"Oh my god, that's hot!" I heard Kushina say as she lifted her weight off me and turned to get a better look at the humiliating proceedings. I doubted anybody had even noticed my orgasm. "That's right, honey, suck your son's enormous cock. Shika, why don't you come over here and fuck my ass again with that thick cock of yours while Naruto's teaching his father how a sissy husband thanks the proper man who has been satisfying his wife for him."

My streaming eyes saw a tall slim teen jump to his feet and scamper over to us and out of my field of view, and a moment later the bed was rocking as he plunged into my wife's ass and began humping into her fervently, making her moan and grunt.

"And while my husband is pleasuring my son, why don't one of you other boys come up here and pop his cherry? I can't keep all of you satisfied on my own, and I'm sure he'd be happy to help me with that, wouldn't you honey?" She said to me sweetly, though she knew I couldn't respond with my mouth plugged with our son's monster. "And once Sika here is done I think I'll take a nap next door, it's been a long day. Naruto, didn't you say something about yours Shinobi's friends?"

"Yeah, mom, they wanted to come last night but they are bussy in Grass county. I called Sai earlier and he was pretty pleased when I told him it was still going on, and that there was pussy to go around, so he and about five guys from Anbu will be here in about a 6 hours. They're all fucking the whorehouse fags so they won't mind pounding dad for a while. They said a couple of guys from Jounin wanted to join in too, if you're okay with that?"

"Yes, that's fine dear, but I simply have to have a nap if I'm going to have all those boys as well as all of you again tonight. But if I'm still asleep when they arrive I'm sure your father won't mind taking care of them all until I'm ready for them."

I listened to all this in a daze as Naruto began to fuck my face with a natural dominance I had only been partly aware he possessed, turning my throat into a pussy so effortlessly that it made my eyes water even more. At Kushina's suggestion, Sasuke had eagerly jumped up, his long thin cock, longer even than Naruto's, leading the way, and he grinned down at me eagerly as he approached, before he went out of my sight around Naruto's thrusting butt. I felt the mattress sag as he climbed on, and then I felt my legs yanked up over my body and spread apart. I quickly realised that it was my son holding my ankles, making sure his friend had easy access.

I screamed around Naruto's cock as Sasuke rammed more than half his mercifully slim cock inside me, forcing my asshole wide open, followed immediately by the remaining five or more inches. The two boys high-fived as they began to pump me in unison, spit-roasting me like a hog.

After a few minutes I felt Sasuke tense and I whimpered as his teen firehose spewed cum up my ravaged ass.

No sooner had Sasuke retracted himself from me then Naruto pulled out of my throat too, and I couldn't help but wretch as it dilated my tonsils on the way out. I watched my son as he shuffled round the bed to take Sasuke's place between my legs, silently begging him with my eyes, but all he did was grin wickedly as he slid himself into me, stretching my hole even wider, his cock pushing even deeper into my body and making me sob at the pain.

I looked away from my son's uncaring expression in the pitiful hope of finding at least a little sympathy from my wife. But she wasn't even looking at me; her head was resting back leisurely on a pillow, her eyes closed and her legs over Naruto's shoulders as he pummelled his wide shaft into her ass with a ferocity and urgency that was genuinely alarming.

Then I saw another of my son's friends stepping up from the observers, an eager grin on his face. He took hold of my head roughly, and pushed his cock into my mouth, forcing me to suck it.

I suddenly felt as though I were outside myself, looking down at the bizarre proceedings, my wife getting fucked by one of our son's friends as he fucked my ass with what I can only describe as a mad frenzy, as one of his other friends pounded my throat, his balls practically breaking my nose every time he pushed in, and a gang of other teenage boys watching with delight, waiting their turn.

Naruto lasted a couple more minutes before shooting his wadd up Kushina's ass, after which she got unsteadily up from the bed and announced she was off for a shower and a nap, bidding all the boys goodnight. Naruto followed shortly after.

Kushina felt Naruto behind her, the quality sensation of his cock in her butt was enough to turn her on.

"I missed you" Naruto whispered.

"I only left for a few moments, like this your father" Kushina asked.

"Being humiliated and raped by my clones"

"Do you think he realizes they are clones?"

"I don't think so, he's very busy with all his holes being occupied by cocks"

"I was so excited to see myself exposed to your friends, even if they were just clones"

"I would never share your body with someone else"

"And Minato?"

"He is no longer a person, he is a sissy slave, only a cum slut in this house" Naruto gently touched his breasts "It will only be the Hokage, until someone" bigger "takes his place". Then they kissed.

Meanwhile Minato feel one after another the boys fucked my ass and my mouth, filling my innards with cum from both ends, before taking their place back in the queue and waiting their turn again. The pain and humiliation was long forgotten as I eagerly took each newcomer in my ass with a moan of pleasure, hungrily gobbling down the endless array of juicy dicks that came to my face. I must've sucked Naruto again twice, and he took one more shot at my ass, his smooth easy inward slide such a contrast to the initial agony the last time, and I wrapped my legs around him as he pounded me hard, Kiba's cock hammering into my mouth.

Then the Anbu showed up, and the Jounin, which kicked everything up a notch. The group bundled back out into the lounge to continue the party with the fresh supply of beer and cigarettess, while the handsome Anbu captain, his young body bulging with smooth, powerful muscle, busted me a new pussy with his double-wide cock, feeling like he was ramming a child's arm up my butt rather than a dick, the hulking captain pumping my mouth. And when they were done, another pair of shinoki strutted in to take their place, and then another. By the time Kushina woke up again over two hours later I'd taken each newcomer in one of my holes at least once, and the line was going round again, some of the original group managing to cut in and get laid again.

"Well, honey, isn't this just the best party ever?" Kushina cooed to me a little while later as she lay on her back, the Anbu captain ramming his footlong erection up her ass while little Naruto fucked me doggystyle, one of the Jounin stretching my newly trained throat. "It's odd to think that none of this might have happened if you hadn't fucked up so bad last night. So I suppose I should be thanking you, really."

I swivelled my tired eyes over to her as I felt Naruto shoot in my ass, hearing the stud fucking Kushina wonder out loud if my ass was loose enough to take a Fūma Shuriken, one of his teammates skipping out of the room to grab a Fūma Shuriken from his bag. She simply smiled sweetly at me, and then became preoccupied as Naruto shoved his tongue down her throat as he mated with her ass like a seasoned pornstar, only surfacing again when she heard me screaming around the Jounin shaft as the Fūma Shuriken was pushed inside me, followed about ten minutes later by the captain's massive fist, and by time he managed to push in up to his elbow the whole party including Naruto had piled back into the room to watch the spectacle.

As the Jounin splurted down my throat and got up, I laid my head on the mattress, a little dazed smile coming to my stretched lips as the captain managed to get his elbow into me too. I had to admit, though I never would have thought I would, I was silently thanking me, too. That was my last coherent thought before my head was yanked up and I was faced with my wife's cum-smeared cunt again, burrowing my face in it yet again to suck of yet another gloopy creampie, as the captain's twenty inch biceps began to stretch my asshole to the max.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Tou-chan: Dad  
> Hitai-ate: headband


End file.
